


advice about theatricality

by loosingletters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Vaguely Batman But Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: The Demon’s Head had picked Anakin up from Grakkus the Hutt’s blood-drenched arena floor because he’d seen something in Anakin. He had taught Anakin how to make use of the Force, how to embrace the suns burning bright in his chest.And now he had sent Anakin off to learn how to manage a planet from a business associate of his.Vaguely Batman but in Space.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	advice about theatricality

**Author's Note:**

> look this was filed as "vaguely Batman but with less morals and more sexy times" under my document. Listen, it's not good for me that my two fandoms share two actors. So just. Don't ask.

Anakin wasn’t sure whether the training Qui-Gon had established for him wasn’t just one elaborate scheme meant to push him into submission and divert him from his chosen path.

Not that Anakin hadn’t done plenty of submitting already. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he’d dropped to his knees for the Demon’s head. Qui-Gon hadn’t demanded anything like that, no, in fact it was the opposite that had attracted Anakin so. His teacher offered and freely gave Anakin everything he could want, weapons, soldiers, even immortality if Anakin so desired and renounced Tatooine in favor of Qui-Gon’s planet. But Anakin had made a promise, had _sworn_ on his mother’s blood, that he would see Tatooine freed on his terms. He had sought out the best and brightest in this galaxy to study from, leaving his best friend behind to watch over Tatooine and keep their network running while Anakin learned how to fight.

His path hadn’t been without setbacks yet.

The Demon’s Head had picked Anakin up from Grakkus the Hutt’s blood-drenched arena floor because he’d seen something in Anakin. He had taught Anakin how to make use of the Force, how to embrace the suns burning bright in his chest.

And now he had sent Anakin off to learn how to manage a planet from a _business associate_ of his.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, also known as the _Negotiator_. He was the heir of own of Stewjon’s prominent families, but apparently had fallen out of his father’s favor. It didn’t seem to bother Kenobi too much. His lavish manor was decorated with fine art and he kept a couple of very expensive bounty hunters and assassins on his payroll. Anakin had been lucky enough to already be acquainted with Asajj Ventress and on her good side. They had met when she was still a part of Dooku’s little Separatist cause and Anakin had been the unfortunate fool who had lost his hand to her Master.

She’d called him stupid then, but they had bonded over the shared experience of wanting to rip Dooku’s head off his neck.

“You’re a long way from home, Skywalker,” Ventress snorted as Anakin stripped his weapons from his body.

His lightsaber had been the first to go, of course, but he hadn’t been learning the fine art of assassination to have no other weapons at his disposal.

“I could say the same. How did you get here?”

Ventress smiled condescendingly. She hadn’t changed a bit.

“Kenobi and I have a mutually beneficial agreement.”

Anakin was pretty sure that meant Kenobi had saved her ass and she was now indebted to him. He wasn’t foolish enough to say so. He had no need to goad her when he was about to meet her boss.

“Finished?” Ventress asked as Anakin pulled the last knife from his boot.

“I’m done.”

He still had a dagger strapped to his ribs, just above the bruises Qui-Gon had left on him, concealed by the layers of his robes. That too had been a lesson he had been taught: The Force was always your ally, but keep a knife on you regardless.

Ventress led Anakin through the hallways of the building.

It must have cost a fortune.

With so many credits, Anakin could have bought the freedom of half the slaves residing in the slave quarters.

“He’s in there,” Ventress said and pointed at the door in front of him. “Have fun. Don’t get yourself killed.”

Anakin rolled his eyes at her, then he smirked. “Thanks.”

Ventress turned around on her heels and walked off, whereto Anakin didn’t know. He raised his hand to knock at the door, but before his knuckles could touch the old wooden doors, he heard somebody call him inside. Anakin opened the door and found himself standing in an office.

Kenobi was sitting at his desk, black glasses framing his face, reading through some reports. He didn’t even look up when Anakin walked in, only vaguely motioned for Anakin to step closer. Anakin waited patiently for Kenobi to address him. He had never been a very patient person. As a child, he had loathed staying silent in front of the many Masters when all he had wanted to do was lash out. He had become more patient then, certainly a credit to Qui-Gon’s interesting training methods, which left him entire exhausted and yet begging for more when the other man hadn’t even bothered to undress yet.

“Anakin Skywalker,” Kenobi finally said, looking away from his datapad.

His accent was proper high Basic, nothing like Anakin’s harsh Outer Rim tendency to cut the vowels short. Kenobi set aside his glasses and stood up. He walked around his desk and came to a halt right in front of Anakin.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Anakin agreed. “I appreciate the opportunity to learn from you.”

Kenobi hummed and studied Anakin in interest.

“Do greet him from me,” Qui-Gon had said but Anakin was starting to suspect he had meant something more along the lines of _do fuck him for me._

Which, Anakin, unfortunately, would be very down to doing if Kenobi kept looking at him like that.

“Qui-Gon told me-“

“He lets you call him that?” Kenobi interrupted him, not rudely, but there was still a sharp edge to his tone.

Anakin contemplated lying but ultimately decided against it. Kenobi was not his enemy. He might be the same kind of criminal Anakin was going to get rid of, but as long as the man never stepped onto Tatooine, Anakin was perfectly fine with honesty.

“Yes.”

“He has taken a liking to you,” Kenobi concluded.

He raised his right hand to Anakin’s neck and his first instinct was to pull back. He forced himself to stay still as Kenobi gently tugged at his collar, exposing dark purple bruises that had very much not come from training. Then, quicker than Anakin could react, he pushed his left hand beneath his shirt, reaching for the knife he had hidden there. He pressed his fingers against the bruises, causing Anakin to hiss. He flushed red, Kenobi’s eyes never leaving him and similarly, Anakin couldn’t look away.

“I see there are gaps in your education still,” Kenobi said and removed the knife from the holster.

He didn’t sound angry, but looks could be deceiving.

“This is a fine blade. Did Qui-Gon give it to you?”

“Y-yes,” Anakin stuttered and immediately wanted to take back his words. He hadn’t meant to sound so weak.

Kenobi, however, surprised him by laughing.

“Now I can see why,” he said, amusement coloring his words. “You really are a treasure, aren’t you _Anakin_?”

“I- uh-“ Anakin was at a loss for words, but that only seemed to encourage Kenobi further.

“Qui-Gon was right to send you here. There still is a lot of work to be done with you.”

And suddenly Anakin had the feeling he hadn’t been quite clear on what he had agreed on when he had let Qui-Gon lend him to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading?  
> I had thought of Anakin eventually going back to Tatooine, getting his Batfam, accidentally making a lot of enemies bc Tatooine? Being Free and not Hutt controlled? And Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan being very annoyed Anakin's not joining them and Kitster as basically Alfred who just wants Anakin to chill a little.  
> I just posted this so I could stop thinking about it. Do with this what you want.


End file.
